Acceptance:Adult Approval/Samuel Bennett
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' He's adventurous and can be a little too overachieving, but it's for the right reasons. He's kind and fair. He's level-headed. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? He never really had any goals, not until later on in school, which became to become an auror and he did that, so... yeah, sure. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Nah, he doesn't like free days. He likes to work. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? His wand and a picture of him and his mama and papa. That's it, really. It's the two most important things to him. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Better the relations between no-majs and wizards, definitely. Things are too tense. He doesn't like it. '''''The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) September 13, 2012. Samuel Bennett was born in the American Magical Hospital, to inmate Samantha Bennett and prison guard Joshua Grey. He was conceived through an inappropriate relationship between the two. It ended up with the latter being sacked to a federal level, rendering him unable to get any other job at MACUSA. He was forced to work in the no-maj world, as his record couldn't even get him a job at a restaurant at the village nor town. He pretty much dropped off the radar after that, since nobody really knows what happened to him once he decided to move to the no-maj world. Samantha, on the other hand, was transferred to another maximum security magical prison, all the way at Alaska. September 15, 2012. Samuel Bennett was left in the care of his maternal grandparents, Lucy and Lucas Bennett. They were a fairly well-off couple, Lucas as a retired auror, Lucy as a former Head of Thunderbird and Transfiguration Professor. They were a nice couple, really, it's a mystery how their daughter turned so messed up, landing herself in a magically secured prison and all. It wasn't Lucy and Lucas, that's for sure, because as Samuel - who began to go by Sam as he began to get older and older - got older, it became more and more evident he was nothing if not a good king, with a pure heart that harbors no ill feelings towards anyone, despite what they do. He knew who he was, growing up. He knew Lucy and Lukas weren't his parents, he knew his mother was a bad lady and he knew his father would never, well, be there, but he didn't care. His grandparents were in reality his parents, alright? They were there for him at all times, they were the best thing to happen to him. They treated him like their own son. They deserved to be called mama and papa, at least to Sam's understanding. There was nobody else more fit for that title than they were, despite their senior age. It's just a stupid number, right? Honestly, there isn't much to say about Sam's life growing up. He was brought up in the no-maj world, even when he knew about the magical community; he never even saw magic being performed, not until he was sent off to Ilvermorny (excluding all his accidental outbursts). His grandparents didn't use their wands anymore, since they wanted to give their little boy a chance at a normal life, filled with comic books, action figures and lots of movies and cartoons. They didn't want to strip him of that right, so that's what they agreed on; however, that time came to an end eventually, as they were faced with the inevitable: Sam's underage, uncontrollable magic. Having worked as a professor for over three decades, Lucy was quite the expert at helping young Sam control his magic. They reduced his outbursts and minimized the damage they could cost. It went from making microwaves catch fire to lighting candles up. It was just a matter of controlling his emotions and focusing on something else, right? That was really the key to the whole thing, just as he discovered later on that the key to create magic was to focus on that. Well, that and visualization. His life was overall quite normal, nothing out of the average. The biggest thing to happen to him was start at Ilvermorny, at age 11. Having been brought up by two Thunderbird alumni, there is no questioning why its carving reacted, choosing him, picking him to join the house of adventurers. Thus, Thunderbird became his home for the next seven years. Sam was actually quite good at magic. He did perfectly in his OWLs and pursued NEWTs in all his core subjects, plus some electives. He had an affinity for Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, something that was evident even at 16. He was also the male House Representative in fifth and sixth years and Male Speaker in seventh. He was a good kid, there was no doubting that. Never stepped a toe out of line, even when everyone wanted him to. Nobody was that good, surely, right? Well, they were mistaken. Sam was that good, still is. Even better, actually. Sam didn't have to think twice about applying for auror right out of school. It took a year and a half before he even got promoted, but he got there, he got there. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Samuel is an absolute sweetheart, there's no way to get around that. He's a charming young man, a complete gentleman, who has morals and standards. He's from the South, raised by his grandmama and grandpapa with unconditional love - he's bound to have picked up a lot of good things. He has never been one to crack under pressure, to ever step a toe out of line, even when the people that are surrounding him aren't exactly the best there is. It's just how he is, there's no changing that. Despite all his kindhearted attributes, there's no denying he's got a thirst for adventure, as evident by his chosen career. He's not the reckless kind, he always thinks things through, he just... you know, always pushes for more, always aims higher, always tries to accomplish the most. God knows he's broken more than a couple of bones because of his downright idiocy. Sure, that same overachieving attitude allows him to get more stuff done in a shorter timeframe, but boy it can definitely be a problem at times (on the bright side, you can just say something, he'll be smart about it and stop.) 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Auror? 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single; No Kids 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! His FC is Douglas Booth. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? N/A ---- Category:Adult Sorted